


Slightly Intoxicated

by badassluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara's sort of intoxicated, Lena is a kind bean, have fun, i honestly have no clue what this is, this might be more than a oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9356288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badassluthor/pseuds/badassluthor
Summary: Accidentally drunk dials the wrong number/"I'm drunk and I need a lift home and you actually came" Supercorp AU that's been floating around in my brain. Enjoy!





	1. Slightly Intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so basically I really wanted to write a Supercorp AU and went browsing on tumblr and found these two AU ideas and decided why not just mash them together! So here goes! This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me.
> 
> (Also, there are probably a ton of mistakes so I'm sorry, but it's late here and I just wanted this posted! As always, I don't own the characters, even though I wish I did)

It was late. Kara Danvers knew this.  
However, she also knew that she was due at work in the next couple of hours, and so she had decided that she could put up with an annoyed and disgruntled Alex in exchange for a lift home from the bar. Which she was why she was currently slouched against a wall outside of a club at 3:34am and attempting to type Alex’s number into her phone. Attempting was the best word to summarise the struggle she was having. Kara had lost her glasses somewhere within the crowded, smoky club at some point during the night and she knew there was a high probability that she’d never see them again. Losing her glasses and then drinking whatever Winn had passed her throughout the night certainly made selecting tiny numbers on a screen a difficult feat, but she had managed. Kara sighed as she finally typed the last number of Alex’s phone number into her phone and pressed call.

Ring… Ring…. Ring…. Ring…. Ring….

‘That’s strange’, Kara thought to herself, hanging up as she slowly slid down the wall to sit on the concrete floor and slipped her heels off. ‘She normally answers straight away.’  
Kara put it down to the fact that it was quite late, and decided to ring again.

Kara shook her hair from her eyes and stretched her legs out in front of her before redialling. Like before, the line kept ringing, and Kara’s finger was hovering over the end button when the call was finally answered.

“Hello?” A soft and muffled voice floated into Kara’s ear.

“You don’t sound like Alex” Kara blurted out, frowning slightly as she pulled her phone away from her ear and looked at the numbers swimming in her vision.

A brief chuckle graced Kara’s ears, and Rao, was she intoxicated if she thought a chuckle could be considered one of the beautifulest things she’d ever heard.

“That’s because I’m not Alex sweetie” the voice replied.

“But, you have to be right? I rang Alex! Alex, my sister Alex.” Kara pouted as she looked at her phone again, inspecting the numbers lit up on the screen closely. She tried remembering Alex’s number off the top of her head in order to check the number in relation to what she’d typed in, but it was no use. Whatever alcohol she’d consumed had made her brain fuzzy, and she could barely remember the first 3 numbers of Alex’s phone number before she felt sick for concentrating so hard.

“Afraid I’m not. Can I ask why you need your sister at 3:41am?” The stranger’s voice pulled Kara back to the present, and she gasped softly.

“Your voice is beautiful” Kara mumbled, playing with one of her heels as she lent her head back against the wall. She doesn’t know why she just said that, but she’s adamant that the stranger with the beautiful voice needed to know. This comment elected a short laugh from the stranger. 

“Why thank you, but you never answered my question” The stranger said, and Kara could practically hear the smirk through the phone.

“Ohhhhhhh yeah,” Kara hummed “I need a lift homeee and-” She hiccuped suddenly, which sent her into a fit of giggles. Kara could hear the breathing on the other end of the line hitch slightly, which confused her to no end. And of course, an intoxicated Kara Danvers had no filter, so the words flew out of her mouth before she even had chance to process them.

“Are you ok, your breathing like did a thing and I’m soooo sorry I didn’t mean to hiccup I might just be slightly drunk but it totally wasn’t my fault - ok i might have just had a few drinks but Winn gave me them and I didn’t question him and oh Rao I’m rambling I am so sorry I just realised the time as well holy hell i am so sorry I just don’t have a filter when I have alcohol so I normally don’t drink oh my god Kara shut up! I am so sorry I seriously right- I.. Ok.. I think I’m done.. But like seriously are you ok??” Kara’s chest was heaving for breath once she’d finished speaking and she was clutching onto her phone so tightly she was suddenly scared she’d break it. 

The line was quiet for a few seconds and Kara was so convinced that the stranger had hung up midway through Kara’s incoherent rambling until she heard some muffled laughing on the other end.

“What??!! Are you laughing at me?” Kara demanded, rubbing her head slightly. She could feel the tell tale signs of a headache coming on. She needed to go home.

“I’m sorry but that was one of the cutest things I’ve had the pleasure of listening to.”

“Oh well… thanks I guess?”

“You’re welcome Kara”

“Wait how do you know my name?”

“You told yourself to shut up when you were rambling” The voice chuckled into her ear.

Kara laughed to herself, because yes she did do that.

“I’m sorry I’m wasting your time I’ll just go now” Kara sighed, running a hand through her hair.

“No no it’s ok, there’s no one else I’d rather be talking to than you at 3:59am on a Friday morning”

“OH CRAP!” Kara exclaimed, hitting her head against the wall. “Is that the time I need to go home”

“Wait, you’re outside?” The stranger gasped.

“Um yes? I was going to ring Alex - my sister - to come pick me up but I pressed the wrong number I think and got you instead”

“I’m Lena by the way” The stranger admitted.

“Lena” Kara breathed into the phone. What a beautiful name for such a beautiful voice.

Lena chuckled again. “That’s me. Do you want me to come pick you up?”

Kara frowned, because surely she couldn’t be serious. “Are you being serious? I can walk.” Kara said, mentally psyching herself up for the walk home. There was no way she was flying while drunk.

“No no I insist! Please, let me just come pick you up, I wouldn’t be able to rest if I knew I’d left you roaming the streets drunk” Lena said quickly, and Kara could hear her moving around at the end of the line. 

“Um.. Well I guess it’s better than me flying home”

“Flying?” Lena exclaimed.

“What? Flying? Me? No no no I didn’t say that - I mean, I, ummm, nope I cannot fly at all”

“I’d be a bit concerned if you could Kara,” Lena said, and Kara heard the jingle of keys. “Right, tell me where you are, I’ll come get you.”

“Are you 110% sure about this Lena?” Kara said, playing with a loose thread on her sleeve.

“I’m 110% certain Kara. Tell me where you are.” Kara faintly heard a car door opening, and seconds later, the roar of an engine.

“Um ok wait… I think I’m.. Um I don’t know I’m like 5 minutes from the bank, I think?” Kara was glancing around at her surroundings, a lump in her throat. She didn’t know where she was and she was wasting Lena’s time and oh Rao, she was lost and there was a kind, considerate person on the other end of the phone waiting for her location, and she had no clue. “I don’t know, I, um this is a new bar, Winn dragged me along and I couldn’t say no so-”

“Kara, it’s ok, calm down,” Lena interrupted her rambling. “I know where you are, stay on the phone ok?” 

Kara nodded, staring up at sky and watching as it slowly started to lighten. Sunrise. She hadn’t slept and yet the sun was starting to rise.

“Kara?” Lena prompted, causing Kara to shake herself out of her stupor and sigh.

“I’m sorry I’m just tired, I’m here”

“It’s ok Kara, you need to stay awake ok? Tell me what you see, I’m setting off now.”

“Ok.. I guess I can do that. There’s a lamp post in front of me - well not right in front of me but you know what I mean….” Kara kept talking to Lena for what seemed like hours, stating everything she saw around her, blinking away her tiredness. 

Suddenly, a black car pulled up next to the pavement, causing Kara to glance at it and stop talking.

“I’m here Kara” Lena breathed into the phone “Come on, the door's open.” And with that, Lena hung up. Kara gulped, slowly sliding her phone into her pocket and grabbing her heels. 

‘Here goes nothing.’ Kara thought, standing up and stumbling over to the car. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.


	2. "Don't you dare"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of a mess really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm so sorry that this was rushed, my laptop was dying and it's late here again! I just wanted to post something as a thank you to you all for the kudos and comments that I received on the first chapter! I honestly didn't expect this to get this sort of reaction, and it's made me more motivated to post more :)
> 
> So here's a rushed second chapter!

Mesmerising. If Kara had to pick a word to describe Lena, she’d pick mesmerising. She was frozen, one hand on the cool metal exterior of the car door, another hanging limply by her side, clutching onto her shoes as if they were a lifeline that could bring her back to reality. Kara raked her eyes over the sight in front of her.

Dark raven hair cascading down over sharp collarbones in messy waves, plump red lips parted slightly, perfectly shaped eyebrows raised, green eyes full of concern, pale fingers gripping the steering wheel. Lena was mesmerising.

“Kara?” Kara watched as Lena’s lips parted and formed her name, and Rao, she wanted to watch Lena’s lips for eternity, they were just so perfect and plump, and looked oh so soft. She wondered what they would feel like pressed against her skin, what they would look like after Kara took her bottom lip into her mout-

“Kara! Seriously, get in the fucking car.” Lena laughs, leaning over to tug on her arm. Kara shook herself out of her retrieve, and giggled slightly as she clambered into the car, limbs only just cooperating with her.

“You swore.” Kara points out, staring at Lena once again. The raven haired woman shook her head, biting her lip to contain her chuckle.

“I did, well observed.” Lena said, adjusting her grip on the steering wheel, and raising her eyes to meet Kara’s gaze.

“I lost my glasses” Kara exclaims suddenly. Lena burst out laughing, shoulders shaking.

“Oh Kara. I’ve known you for less than an hour and you’ve already made me laugh for the first time in ages.” Lena admits, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

“Um thank you I guess? Was that a compliment? I don’t really know what to do with compliments, Alex said you should just nod and say thank you so-” Kara dips her head ever so slightly, and looks back up at Lena. 

Lena leans her head back against the headrest, closing her eyes briefly, a smile gracing her lips. “Oh Kara.”

“That’s me. What did I do?” Kara asks, dropping her shoes onto the floor of Lena’s car and looking around at the interior of the car she’d stumbled into, before her eyes settled onto something. “Lena? Hey Lena?? Lena?”

“Yes Kara?” Lena opens her eyes, glancing again at the blonde in her passenger seat.

“Are those sweets? Can I have one?” Lena follows Kara’s finger which was pointing towards the cup holders positioned between the two seats. Inside one of the cup holders, there was a collection of wrapped sweets. Lena normally kept them in there as a quick snack to munch on while on her way home from the office. 

“Um, sure, go for it, I don’t mind.” Lena says, and as soon as the words had left her mouth, Kara was diving forward and picking up the sweets. Lena shook her head again and sighed. Right. Time to go. Clearing her throat, Lena starts the engine again and pulls away from the curb. Kara scrambles to put her seatbelt on, holding onto the sweets tightly, chewing furiously on the food already in her mouth.

“Kara, it’s ok, I’m only going 20 miles per hour.”

“You didn’t warn me you were going!” Kara states, throwing one of the wrappers at Lena’s head.

“Hey! I’m driving here.” Lena laughs, picking up the wrapper and dropping it back into the cup holder.

“Well, next time warn me ok.” Kara tells her around a mouthful of sweets.

“Who said there would be a next time?” Lena asks Kara as they stop at a red light. Kara blushes, and fiddles with her watch.

“Um, well I didn’t mean, as in, like me and you, I mean.. Just as in.. like generally speaking.. You should um always tell your passengers when you are gonna start driving.. Because then-”

“Kara.” Lena interrupts Kara’s ramble and gently places a hand on her arm. “I was teasing you.” Kara’s cheeks redden as Lena’s fingers touch her skin, and her brain suddenly becomes hyper-aware of everything. She clears her throat, and Lena snatches her hand away so fast, Kara could have sworn her skin had burned.

“Oh! Yeah, yeah I totally knew that” Kara puffs, unwrapping the final sweet and popping into her mouth. 

“Sure thing” Lena laughs again, taking a quick glance at the clock blinking on the car’s dashboard. 4:47am. An hour had passed since she’d gotten the call from the blonde sitting beside her. The traffic light finally turns green, and Lena starts the car again. “Kara, I’m going to accelerate now” She states, biting back another laugh.

“Ok let’s just never mention this again” Kara sighs, stretching her arms out and hiding a yawn. “I’m sleepy.”

“Don’t you dare fall asleep, I don’t even know where you live, I have to drop you off.” Lena explains, and Kara leans her head against the window, glancing up at the sky. She could see small streaks of pink and orange starting to appear, and she smiles to herself.

“Kara? Where do you live?” Lena asks, looking over at the blonde again.

“Huh? Oh I live near um.. You know.. Thingy” Kara explains, yawning again.

“Oh no you don’t, don’t you dare” Lena’s stare turns into a glare as she slows down. Kara turns slightly towards her, stretching out with her hand and raising her index finger.

“Shhh” Kara whispers, leaning forward and trying to place her finger against Lena’s lips. “Me sleepy.”

Lena snorts as Kara’s finger comes to rest on her nose. She gently pushes Kara’s arm away, and turns her focus back onto the empty roads. “Kara, just give me your address so I can drop you off and you can sleep.”

Lena waited for Kara’s reply. And waited. And waited. But she didn’t get one. Kara had fallen asleep.

“Oh fucking hell.” Lena sighs, rubbing a hand over her face as she does a 3 point turn in the middle of the street, deciding to go to her apartment instead.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Kara? Kara? Jesus you sleep like the dead. Kara? Come on. Kara? Wake up or I swear to god I will-”  
“I’m awake” Kara pouts, keeping her eyes closed.

“You better open your eyes then or I’ll be forced to tickle you.” Lena’s threat is whispered quietly, and has Kara opening her eyes suddenly. “Aha. I knew it. You’re ticklish” Lena chuckles, pulling the keys out of the ignition. 

“You didn’t know that.” Kara says, blinking slowly as her surroundings came into focus. She was still in Lena’s car, but they were parked in a garage, one she didn’t recognize. “Where are we?” 

“Well, you fell asleep without ever telling me your address, so I just drove to my place. Is that ok?” Lena asks, looking over at Kara.

“Um.. Yeah sure” Kara says, rubbing her eyes.

“Come on then, you can get freshened up” Lena says, smiling softly as she gathers her belongings from the car and opens her car door.

“Thanks.” Kara smiled and leant down to grab her shoes when suddenly, a wave of nausea hit her.

“I’m going to throw up.” Kara blurts out. Lena whips round, her eyes widening.

“Uh oh, I don’t think. Not in this car” Lena states. “Don’t you dare Kara.”

“Lena I-”

“Kara get the hell out of my car if you’re gonna puke”

Kara sits up quickly, abandoning her shoes on the floor and grasping onto the door handle, her vision swaying slightly. She fumbled with the handle, pushing against it. 

“Lena I’m gonna to throw up”

“Don’t you bloody dare.” Lena exclaims, leaning over to push Kara’s door open. “Get out Kara oh my god.”

Kara clamped a hand over her mouth, trying to force her body to move and get out of the car like Lena was telling her. She jumped out, placing her bare feet on the floor, spinning around to grab her shoes from the floor of the car as quickly as she could before she threw up.

But it was too late.

The sudden movement caused the contents of Kara’s stomach to surface, and go all over the passenger side of Lena’s car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you somehow read all of that and it made sense, I'm proud of you. Would you consider that a cliffhanger or no? I'm still not sure, but yeah! 
> 
> Thank you again to everyone who's left a comment or a kudos, it honestly means the entire world to me! I'm currently ill and still behind with college work, but if anyone wants a third chapter, just leave a comment or message me on Twitter @badassluthor or on Tumblr badassluthor.tumblr.com, and I'll try to get it written before the weekend :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is sorry and Lena is cute  
> (I can't summarise anything but here we go)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so firstly, I'm so sorry this took me so long, I know I said I'd try to get it up before the weekend but if we're being truthfully honest, I'm an avid procrastinator and it seems not even Supercorp could stop me from procrastinating! Secondly, a massive shoutout to these babes on twitter - @most_hozy @Mustbequeers @BroadwayChaser @Imjalycia @marvelousatwell - who helped to encourage me and provide me with ideas for this chapter! It's been greatly appreciated, I honestly couldn't have done it without you :)
> 
> I'm not overly happy with this chapter, but here you go! Enjoy!

A silence descended upon the pair, shock written all over their features. The garage was eerily quiet, both females frozen in their respective positions - Kara, bent over, biting her lip so hard she was sure she was drawing blood, and Lena, surveying the mess in her car quietly. Kara glanced up at Lena to gauge her reaction, but Lena’s face was void of any emotion, and Kara struggled to swallow the lump in her throat.

“Lena… I am so-”

“Don’t start” Lena chuckles, and Kara’s jaw drops open because, surely she should be mad, and definitely not laughing at her? It might have just been the alcohol in her system messing with Kara’s ability to form thoughts as quickly as normal but she was severely confused. Why was she laughing? Kara had just thrown up all over Lena’s car, which was probably worth more money than Kara would ever earn in her life, yet Lena was here laughing at her? Something certainly wasn't right.

“What? No, listen Lena, I'm so sorry I just.. I tried to you know, not throw up but I hate that weird taste you get in your throat you know?? And I needed to grab my shoes which was what made me sick, the sudden movement of it all, and maybe I shouldn’t have eaten so much before I went out and oh Lena I’m so so so so sorry!!” Kara mumbles, choking back hot tears. “I’ll pay for it, if I can because I'm not going to lie, your car looks more expensive than anything I've ever seen in my life, and I'm just so so sorry, you've gone out of your way to pick me up and, and all I do is throw up in your car!” 

It’s silent for a moment, before Lena's breathless laughs fill the garage. 

“Oh Kara, you are too cute. Are you about to cry? Please don't cry! Honestly, don't worry about my car, it's ok”

“But it's not ok!!” Kara states, stomping her foot slightly to execute her point, to show how frustrating it was that Lena didn’t understand.

“Did you just stamp your foot?” Lena asks incredulously, staring at the young woman from across the car. Kara blushed crimson.

“Maybe” She replies, looking anywhere but at Lena. Which meant that she had to look around the inside of Lena’s car again. Covered in her vomit. Kara blanched. Of course she’d make a fool of herself like that.

“I’m really sorry about your car” Kara admits so quietly Lena strains to hear her. Lena looked over at the blonde, seeing how badly it was affecting her.

“Hey, look at me” Lena instructs, and waits until Kara slowly lifts her head to meet her eyes. “It’s ok, truly. At least my seats are leather.” Lena smiles at Kara, and this joke finally causes Kara to crack a tiny smile. “How about we forget about the car, and get you cleaned up?” Lena offers, flashing Kara another smile. 

Kara nods shyly. “That would be great.”

“Follow me.” Lena closes the driver’s door, walking around to the front of the car, and offers Kara her hand. Kara regards her for a moment, before slowly swooping down to pick her heels up and close the car door. She walks over to Lena, the concrete floor of the garage smooth under her bare feet. Lena smiles yet again as Kara comes to a stop beside her, and takes her hand. “Let’s go.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The elevator ride up to Lena’s apartment - the penthouse, Kara had noted as Lena pressed the button - was quiet, and although Kara normally hated silence, for it was awkward and left you alone with your thoughts, she felt comfortable enough to endure it because all she could think about was the weight of Lena’s hand in hers.

Before Kara had chance to delve into the thoughts of how great it would feel to be able to hold Lena’s hand some other time, the elevator stopped and the doors opened, and Lena was tugging Kara forwards as she strided over to the door in front of them, and twisted the handle.

“Here we are, sorry about the mess” Lena says as she drops Kara’s hand to flick on the lights. The lights illuminated a small hallway, and Lena smiled as she gestured Kara to go ahead. Kara pouted at the sudden loss of Lena’s hand, but turned her attention to the apartment as she walked forward into the living/kitchen area. It was all white walls and dark furniture, with pieces of art hung on the walls and clean surfaces covered with papers or books. Kara’s eyes were drawn to the wall length windows that lead out to a balcony with a perfect view of the city, and she stood watching as the sky lightened even more.

“What time is it?” Kara asks, a hint of panic in her voice. She had work today.

“About 5:10am, it’s ok” Lena reassures the blonde, gently brushing past her to place her phone and keys onto the kitchen counter. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

“Lena I should go.” Kara says, toying with the strap on her shoes that hung off her wrist. “You’ve been too kind and I have work soon and you probably do too, why didn’t I think about that oh my, you look really important as well - I bet you’re a boss of a company or something and all I’ve done is be an inconvenience and-” 

“Kara. Please stop.” Lena surged forward and took a hold of Kara’s hands, causing her to look up into Lena’s eyes. They were so beautiful, a swirl of colour and emotion. “You are not an inconvenience.” Lena says earnestly, gazing into Kara’s eyes. Kara’s heart fluttered. “We’ll worry about work later, for now, it’s time to get you cleaned up.” Lena gently took the shoes from Kara, and placed them on the floor, and took her hand again, pulling her with her through her apartment. Kara followed as if in a daze, hardly taking in her surroundings, just letting herself be led by the woman in front of her. Lena gently guided Kara into the bathroom, switching on the lights as she dropped Kara’s hand. Yet again, Kara pouted at the loss of contact.

“I’ll be right back” Lena flashes Kara a smile before leaving the small bathroom, and oh Rao, there was that flutter of Kara’s heart again. Kara needed to sit down before she fainted. Stumbling over to the toilet, she sat down on the lid, running a hand through her hair and wrestling with a knot that she finds. It was peacefully quiet in Lena’s apartment, and all she could tune into was Lena’s footsteps in the room next to the bathroom. Kara sighed. How had she suddenly ended up in this beautiful woman’s apartment, all because of an incorrectly dialled number? She wasn’t entirely sure, but she was glad she had.

“Here.” Lena’s voice broke into Kara’s thoughts, and she glanced up to see Lena holding several items out to her. A fluffy white towel, some pyjamas, a water bottle and some paracetamol.

“What are these for?” Kara frowned, taking the proffered items into her arms.

“For you dummy. Take a shower and meet me in the kitchen when you’re done.” Lena smiles before leaving and closing the bathroom door with a quiet click.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kitchen was eerily silent by the time Kara had showered and donned the new pyjamas, which were way too short for her, but she hadn’t exactly fancied redressing in the clothes covered in her own vomit.

“Lena?” Kara called out, looking around at the vast living/kitchen space for the dark haired woman. Kara frowned, towelling her hair dry as she leant against the kitchen counter. Lena’s phone and keys were still where she had left them, and Kara’s frown only deepened when she couldn’t hear Lena’s heartbeat within the apartment. Where had she gone? Kara sighed softly, picking an apple up from the fruit bowl and tossing it back and forth between her hands. She glanced around the room again and noticed some picture frames scattered across several shelves.

‘Alex always did say curiosity killed the cat’ Kara thought, pausing her apple throwing to look around again. ‘I’m sure she wouldn’t mind’ Kara thinks, already halfway across the room. Kara inspects the first couple of photos and smiles to herself - they show Lena in front of some famous landmarks from across the world, smiling wide with her arms slung over different people’s shoulders. Kara continues to peer at the photos which show Lena over several different years - there was a few featuring her with long blonde hair, and some more from in front of random shops or buildings that clearly meant something to her. Kara realised slowly that there were hardly any photos of Lena from when she was younger, and this got Kara wondering. Did she not have any photos at all from when she was younger? Or did her parents have them all tucked away neatly in photo albums? Kara moved her focus onto the next shelf while pondering different questions about Lena as her eyes came to rest on a photo. Kara’s eyes widened slightly as she looked over the photo again. It looked like it was from Lena’s university graduation - she was clad in black robes and smiling happily to whoever was taking the photo, and she looked stunning, but that wasn’t the reason as to why Kara was shocked. Beside her, an arm looped around her waist, stood Lex Luthor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had more to add to this chapter, I swear, like an iconic line from @Mustbequeers, but it's late here (again! I feel like I always say that!) so I guess it'll have to go into the next chapter! 
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos, it'll motivate me to upload faster! Sorry about the delay! As always, you can tweet me @badassluthor or follow me on Tumblr badassluthor.tumblr.com to tell me your thoughts! Much love to everyone who is sticking with this story, I know it's slow, I'm trying to get better :)

**Author's Note:**

> Would you class that as a cliffhanger? I don't know myself but thank you so much for reading if you got this far! I might add a second part to this if I can be bothered, but I'm super busy with college work atm! Anyways, hit me up on Twitter @badassluthor or my Tumblr badassluthor.tumblr.com if you want more random Supercorp AU's :)


End file.
